


Remembrance

by immaculategayvibes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Destiny Lore, Fluff and Angst, Human Shaxx (Destiny), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Iron Lords (Destiny), They Make Me Sad, and also they should date, and felwinter is in fact my most recent hyperfixation, because im a slut for titan/warlock, but i removed any mentions of ocs, he got me away from sjur eido for a bit so good for him i guess, i probably read the lore wrong because i have the reading capacity of a toddler, probably ooc because this fic was my first time writing felwinter, so its okay, why is this a rarepair the entirety of that lore was comedy gold, you know this "au" was supposed to be personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: Felwinter spent the last few weeks gaining Shaxx's trust, but despite that, he still wonders. Has it been enough? Or will this be the end of everything he had so carefully built with the Titan?(Small AU on what if they had accidentally fallen in love in the weeks between Shaxx smashing Felwinter's head to pieces and Saladin & Efrideet coming back for him)
Relationships: Felwinter/Shaxx (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> theres. no content of them. and they deserve more. i will personally populate this tag if i have to. 
> 
> fun fact in this mostly canon compliant au they get matching swords and the young wolf of that story brings felwinter's sword to shaxx after rise of iron and its really depressing ngl (dont ask me how she does it okay)
> 
> also shaxx takes off his helmet bc i wanted to make them smooch lmao he can glue his helmet to his head after felwinter dies

Shaxx lay half sprawled over the bed, his arm and leg resting atop Felwinter's smaller shape. His head was resting just above the Exo's shoulder. Shaxx was snoring softly, but Felwinter knew Shaxx would wake up the second he'd move. 

"Ah, you're awake," Felspring said, hovering above him. 

He turned his optics to his Ghost. 

"Saladin sent a message," she continued to explain. "The Iron Lords are coming here today." 

"How many of them?" Felwinter murmured. 

"A small army of them. The Warlords are arriving as well." 

Felwinter shut his eyes, or as well as he could with his limited Exo facial structure. "The people here would not survive an attack like that." 

"No," Felspring agreed. "So we must prevent it." 

Felwinter looked at Shaxx's head. "We can prevent it." 

"What are you thinking?" She darted over his head. Maybe she was looking for Shaxx's Ghost.

"I'm thinking Shaxx is the only one who can." It was ironic, in a way. Shaxx was an undefeated Warlord, infamous for his strength. And yet here Felwinter was, an Iron Lord, most of his nude, metal shape covered by blankets, trapped in Shaxx's embrace; and he was comfortable. 

Felwinter trusted the Warlord enough to sleep beside him. 

He sighed, lifting one hand to caress the side of Shaxx's face. 

"I love the attention, really, but there's no need to be awake this early," Shaxx murmured without even opening his eyes. 

"Carpe diem, Shaxx," Felwinter said fondly. 

"We can carpe the diem when the sun rises, Winter," Shaxx murmured, his one-armed grip on the Exo's waist tightening slightly. 

Felwinter glanced up at Felspring, lowering his arm again. "I don't think we have the time," he muttered. "Both a group of Iron Lords and warlords is coming here. Saladin gave me time to stay here and convince you to join us, remember? Either you join us, or..."

"This is the end," Shaxx guessed. 

Felwinter nodded. If Shaxx wouldn't join them, Felwinter would return to Felwinter Peak and sleep alone in his bed too big for one.

Shaxx lifted himself on his elbow, his other hand grasping Felwinter's face. 

Felwinter hooked both arms around Shaxx's neck, raising his head from the pillow as the warlord kissed him. 

He lingered for a moment, relishing in the feeling of Shaxx's mouth pressed against his, before he pulled away. "This doesn't have to be goodbye, Shaxx," he whispered desperately. 

Shaxx didn't respond, so Felwinter pulled him back down into a heated kiss and hooked his legs around Shaxx's hips and let his desire be his plea.

* * *

A small army of Iron Lords was gathered on one side, twelve warlords on the other. 

Felwinter took a deep breath and looked up at Shaxx. "Your friends are here to back you up," he said softly, sounding just a bit bitter. "If they need to." 

He wondered what expression Shaxx wore beneath his helmet. Anger? Disgust? Self-pity? Regret?

"I don't have friends," Shaxx replied, his voice almost monotone. "And they don't need to." 

Felwinter closed his optics for a moment. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't convinced Shaxx with his words, nor with his body. 

What he wouldn't give to live out the rest of their immortality together, safe from warsats and warlords on Felwinter Peak. Just them in that temple, defending their people, living their lives like there was nothing but them. 

That was foolish, however. A childish notion. He could almost hear the other Lords laughing at him for it.

"Tell them," he said finally, turning his gaze to the warlords. "Stop this before the shooting starts. Your people will not survive this." 

"Is that a threat?" 

No! Why would he ever threaten Shaxx's people? "No. They're not like us. Everything they might become dies with them," he said, forcing his voice into a calm tone instead of the slight panic he was feeling. 

Shaxx looked down at the Iron Lords. "You people involve yourselves in matters that are not your own. Especially Radegast."

"Radegast is scattered," Felwinter said, and this was the truth. "He thinks he has the weight of all those we protect on his shoulders. No one has that kind of strength. Not even a Lightbearer." 

"Why do you back them?"

"Because the Iron Lords are going to take over the world; no one can stop them." 

"I stopped you." 

The other Iron Lords aren't as easily swayed by a pretty face, Felwinter wanted to say. The other Iron Lords don't realize when they're beaten. "Your people will not survive this," Felwinter said desperately. "Tell the Warlords to stand down. They'll listen. They fear you. You're not bound to an Iron Degree."

Shaxx shook his head. "They fear that everything they might become would die with them."

And with that, the Warlord stepped from Felwinter's side and approached the other twelve.

Felwinter remained unmoving. Fear held his metaphorical heart in its cruel grasp, its claws curled around his throat. The entire morning he had felt this way, but now it was creeping to the forefront of his mind. Only now it was clear what it meant.

It wasn't a fear of losing.

It was a fear of losing his lover. 

He found himself as the women from the Golden Age stories Shaxx so loved to read. His robes bellowing in the cold mountain air, one hand grasping his collar with the other against what remained of the South Wall. 

And he watched.

He saw Shaxx turn his back to the Warlords.

He saw the Warlords leave.

He saw Shaxx remove his helmet as he approached and found himself removing his own.

"They won't be back for a while," Shaxx said, holding his helmet by the horn with a small smile on his lips. "You better make sure I don't regret this." 

Felwinter didn't say anything. He simply stepped forward, grabbed Shaxx by the neck, and pulled him down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> day however long it has been since my first cayde/oc fic of trying to figure out how the fuck exo bodies work.
> 
> its been six months and i still just imagine the non exo just kinda. making out with a barely moveable mouth. but whatever floats your boat man if you think they have specific kissing mechanisms then congratulations you have a bigger brain than me
> 
> everyone following my venom fic: it has been 7 months..  
> me coming back from hiatus with three destiny fics and maybe 20 words in the next venom fic chapter: haha exo go ❤❤
> 
> as for shaxx taking off his helmet,,,,,,,,,,, he doesnt do it in the future as much. in this particular au he was p comfortable with taking it off until everything went to shit


End file.
